Halld üvöltésem
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Washingtonban feltűnik egy sorozatgyilkos, akinek aláírása túlságosan is ismerős a csapat egyik tagjának. A felismerés emlékeket hoz elő a múltból és szörnyű eseményeket indít el. Garcia/Morgan páros.
1. 1 rész

**Cím: **Halld üvöltésem

**Csapat: **Victima

**Elsődleges Kulcs: **„Halld üvöltésem" (G. R. R. Martin),

**Másodlagos kulcs:** _a gyilkos szignatúrája:_ a TÁRGY

**Páros:** Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

**Korhatár: **18+

**Műfaj/kategória: **krimi, dráma, angst, novella

**Figyelmeztetések: **szexuális szadizmus, gyilkosság, lelki terror, szereplő halála, csonkítás, nemi erőszak, megfélemlítés, manipuláció, enyhén OOC karakterek néhol

**Megjegyzés: **készült az I. Gyilkos elmék Kihívásra a Victima csapatban.

**Megjegyzés 2.: **A történet filmszerű vágásokkal dolgozik. A szemszög végig E/3, Garciával a középpontban. Kivéve néhány részletet, ahol ezt a történet nem engedte meg.

**Köszönet:** Köszönet a bétázást azoknak, akiket most még nem fedhetek fel.

**Kikötés: **Minden jog a CBS tv csatorna tulajdona. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a sorozat egyes elemeinek felhasználásából.

**Szereplők: **Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jason Gideon. Saját: Gregory Pilinsky/Gregorij Pilinszkij

**Tartalom: **Washingtonban feltűnik egy sorozatgyilkos, akinek aláírása túlságosan is ismerős a csapat egyik tagjának. A felismerés emlékeket hoz elő a múltból és szörnyű eseményeket indít el.

* * *

**1. rész**

_„A múlt meghatároz bennünket. Jó okunk van rá, ha szökni akarunk előle, vagy a benne lévő rossz elől. De csak úgy szökhetünk el, ha valami jobbat tudunk hozzátenni." - Wendell Berry_

Dideregni kezdett, ahogy a hideg fuvallat befújt a nyitva felejtett ablakon. Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy nem számított erre, összerezzent, mintha tudta volna, hogy ez rosszat jelent. Nem találta őt.

Többször volt dolga éjszakánként a műhelyben, de most azt mondta, nincs munkája, és egész éjjel vele marad. A karjaiba fészkelte hát magát még órákkal ezelőtt, de aztán mégis egyedül ébredt. A belőle áradó melegség és jellegzetes illat nélkül, üresen, egyedül. Nem értette, eddig, ha megígérte, mindig vele maradt egész éjjel. Most nem így történt.

Ott, a hideg konyhában megfogalmazódott benne az, hogy valami nincs rendjén, nem lehetett rendjén. Meg akarta tudni, mi az, viszont papucsba bújtatott lábai csak tétován mozdultak. Még soha sem lépett be a műhelybe, mikor párja este dolgozott. Úgy gondolta, megzavarná a munkát, az önfeledt ihletet. Most mégis be kellett mennie. Kinyitotta az ajtót, ami megnyikordult a lökéstől, ettől majdnem ijedten ugrott vissza mögé, mint egy rajtakapott gyerek. Aztán meghallotta a szelet, ami túl hangos volt ahhoz, hogy messziről meghallhassák őt, így elindult. A kora tavaszi szél beszivárgott a vékony hálóing alá, megdermesztve az izmait, de ő tudni akarta az igazságot. Annak ellenére, hogy már megtapasztalta, a tudás néha rossz, fertőz. A nem tudás fájdalom. Próbálta magát olyan kicsire összehúzni, ahogy csak bírta, hogy ne eméssze el a hideg. Ment tovább a lámpafény felé, amit a műhely felől látott. Meg-megbotlott az egyenetlen talajon, aztán teljesen megállt.

_- Még visszafordulhatsz_ - mondta magának.

A lábai azonban önálló életre keltek, és önkéntelenül újra elindult, aztán már ott is volt a műhelynél. Amilyen halkan csak tudta, belökte a faajtót. Először nem látott senkit a félhomályban, majd elindult a fafaragványokkal megrakott polcok között. Mindegyiknek ember alakja volt, férfiak. Őt nézték. Mintha vádolták volna, mintha ő tehetne bármiről is. Aztán a fény erősödni kezdett, és meglátta őt, amint önfeledten elmerül egy összevert, megcsonkított, bekötött szájjal nyöszörgő férfiban. A feje hátrafeszítve, a torka előtt kés.

- Miért nem alszol, Penelope?

Ragadozó mosoly, valószínűtlenül torz grimasz a valaha kedves arcon. Még nem volt képes elhinni. Hátrált.

- Félsz, Penelope?

Rázta a fejét. Még hinni akart.

Valami koppant a padlón.

Hátrálás közben lelökött néhány faragványt. Összerezzent.

- Miért csinálod ezt!?

- Alkotok, újra faragok.

A tehetetlen férfi arcába vágódott a kés.

- Neked...

Kitágult szemekkel bámulta, szája remegett, letaglózta a felismerés.

- Te vagy a múzsám.

Sírni kezdett. A faragás nem maradt abba. Nyüszítés vegyült a zokogás mellé, fuldokló könyörgés. Nem volt megállás. Nem bírta nézni, lehunyta a szemét, csak a vérét hallotta a fülében dobolni. Léptek koppantak, majd érezte, hogy félrelökik. Őrült kacajt hallott, szemei felnyíltak, és még látta a fröccsenő vért. Egy fegyverdördülés hasított a káoszba.

- Ne! Gregory! Ne!

Garcia a saját kiáltására ébredt fel.

* * *

A gondolatai csapongtak, ahogy az alagsorból haladt felfelé a lépcsőn. Az irodába jövet is az álom foglalkoztatta, arról a tíz évvel ezelőtti éjszakáról, ami mondhatni megváltoztatta az életét. Nem tudta, miért jött elő, hisz minden rendben kellett legyen. Jó munkája volt, és Derek szerette, akivel boldog volt. Megrázta a fejét, az összeszoruló torkával és izzadó tenyerével nem törődött, nem tudta felfogni a rossz jeleket, vagy talán csak nem akarta. Akkor mindent eltemetett. Jó volt ez így.

A számítógépes lerakatnak is beillő irodájába érve felkapta az asztalra készített aktákat, amiket Hotchnak gyűjtött össze, és vidám mosollyal indult el a tárgyaló felé. Továbbra sem törődött a belsejét szorongató kétellyel és miértekkel, csak haladt előre, viszont a bennünk munkáló félsz a legváratlanabb pillanatokban mutatja meg magát. _Miért most álmodtam ezt? Valami történt? Gregory talán... Nem, az nem lehet! Nem!_ Annyira el volt gondolkozva, hogy mikor Prentiss csak egy kávét nyújtott neki, Garcia akkorát ugrott az ijedtségtől, mintha egy kést lendítettek volna felé. Ez megint eszébe jutatta Gregoryt, ahogy tébolyultan a férfi arcába vág.

- Minden rendben, Penelope?

Szeretet játszott a szembogarában.

- Semmi baj, csak elgondolkoztam.

Vállvonás. Garcia megkönnyebbült, nem volt több kérdés, most legalábbis. A pillantása későbbi beszélgetést ígért, ám most az ügyre kellett koncentrálniuk, ami miatt összehívták őket. Minden másodlagos volt, az ő rémálma mindenképpen, legalábbis abban a pillanatban még ezt hitte. Belekortyolt a kávéjába, és Emily után indult.

Az irodában rögtön meglátta Morgant, aki nem tétovázott:

- Helló, szépségem!

Pár lépés és egy üdvözlő puszi az arcán.

Megnyugodott tőle, szétáradt benne a melegség és abban a másodpercben kitörlődött belőle minden rossz. Derek röviden átölelte.

Hotch megköszörülte a torkát, és a pillanatnak vége szakadt.

- Itt vannak az akták, főnök! - lépett el Garcia Derektől.

- Köszönöm!

Mindketten leültek, majd Hotch és JJ belekezdett az ügy ismertetésébe.

- Három meggyilkolt férfi Washingtonban egy hónap alatt - kezdte Jennifer. - Mindhármukat megcsonkították és megerőszakolták, végül elvágták a torkukat - összegezte, miközben szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb képek váltották egymást a kivetítőn.

Garcia ilyenkor mindig el szokta fordítani a fejét, de most meredten bámulta a képernyőt.

_- Mint a faragványok_ - jutott eszébe. _- Mint az ő faragványai._

Megrázta a fejét, ez csak az álom utóhatása volt, nem hasonlíthatott azokhoz. Nem!

- Jól vagy, cukorfalat? - Derek hangjában aggódás csendült.

- Soha jobban, szépfiú. - Féloldalas huncut mosolyt villantott rá, amivel tudta, hogy bármikor lekenyerezheti kedvesét.

A szívébe maró szorítás nem létezett, nem volt hatalma fölötte, de a következő pillanatban minden összeomlott, minden hite és eddigi reményteli tévképzete.

- Ez a gyilkos kézjegye - vett fel Hotch egy bizonyítékot tartalmazó tasakot az asztalról.

A zacskó ártatlan volt, de a benne lévő kobrát formázó gyűrű maga volt a megtestesült ördög. Penelope csalóka nyugalma a semmibe szállt, izzadni kezdett, hidegen, elemi erővel. A háta fázott, reszketett, felpattant, és a kávé, amit eddig szorongatott, a padlóra löttyent. Hangos volt a koppanás a döbbent csendben.

Cipőkoppanások, egy nő menekülése a múltja elől, csak a barna foltok maradtak utána a padlón.

A döbbent csendet Hotch törte meg:

- Mi történt Garciával? - Derekre nézett.

- Nem tudom, jobb, ha utána megyek. - Hotch bólintott.

- Elég furcsa volt. Még a folyosón. Ugrott egyet, mikor odaadtam neki a kávét, mintha rémeket látott volna - mondta el Emily a tapasztalatait.

- Most is ez történt - tette hozzá Rossi.

- Lehet, hogy ismerte az áldozatot? - feltételezte JJ.

- Vagy a gyilkos módszerét ismeri - mormogta sötéten Reid.

- Ugye, ezt nem gondolod komolyan? - Prentiss naivitása határtalan volt.

- Ez is egy lehetőség. - Hotch elgondolkozva nézett legfiatalabb kollégájára.

* * *

Ahogy rohant, érzékelte, hogy csend borul az imént még zsibongó irodára. Úgy nézték, mintha valami csodaszámba menő dolgot látnának. De nem érdekelte, csak futott és futott, könnyei függönyén át, kavargó lelkének lüktetésén keresztül alig érzékelve valamit a külvilágból.

Remegő kézzel nyomta le szobája ajtajának kilincsét. Pár lépést tudott megtenni, és annyi ereje sem maradt, hogy behúzza maga után az ajtót. Lecsúszott a fal mentén a nyitott ajtó mögött, izzadt háta nyirkosan simult a hideg falnak. Akár felüdülést is jelenthetett volna a hűvös felület, de a lelkét égető kétségek miatt meg sem érezte.

Rázta a zokogás, és tompa agyának úgy tetszett, hogy jól felépített világa hirtelen szétesik, mint egy kártyavár. Nem számított, hogy jó munkája és barátai vannak, és boldog Derek oldalán. Jelen pillanatban csak a múlt kísértetének arcát látta, mely szorította a belsőjét. Most hatványozottan érezte azt, amiről reggel nem akart tudomást venni. Kezdett széthullani belülről a múlt rideg támadása által, mert amit elrejtünk és nem akarunk róla tudomást venni, az a legfájdalmasabb dolog a világon. Akkora érzelemhullámzást indított el benne, hogy alig bírta ép ésszel felfogni.

Az erős karok, amik átölelték, melegek voltak, hívogatóak, ismerte őket. Beléjük simult, és hagyta, hogy a karok gazdája banális, nyugtató szavakat suttogjon a fülébe, amiket fel sem fogott igazán. Nem is ez számított, hanem az, hogy itt van vele. Csak az utolsó félmondatot kapta el.

- ...és bármi történik, megoldjuk. Nyugodj meg, kérlek! - Ez volt Derek, akinek mindenre volt megoldása, jelen esetben egy nyugtató puszi a homlokára, és egy zsebkendő, amivel felitathatta a könnyeket.

_Bármi is történik? Megoldjuk? Fogalmad sincs, mire képes ez az ember! _Ezek a kétely ott égett Garcia szemében, mikor Derek tekintetébe nézett, és nem volt képes elhinni. _Semmi sem lesz rendben! Semmi! _Mert az a férfi, aki visszatért, maga volt az ördög. Újra gyilkol, és pont itt Washingtonban, mint akkor, amikor még együtt voltak. Ettől összerándult a gyomra.

- Derek, ezt te nem értheted - szólalt meg halkan, olyan halkan, hogy kedvese is alig hallotta. - Nem tudod, mire képes, és... - Újra sírni kezdett volna, de visszafojtotta a könnyeit. Elhatározásra jutott. Nem adhatta fel. Derekért és a többiekért erősnek kellett lennie, és végig kellett csinálnia, bármi is jön ezután. Morgannek igaza volt, de még nem értett semmit, Dereken látszott, hogy nagyon dühíti a tehetetlenség, ami egy dühös kérdés formájában fogalmazódott meg.

- Elmondanád végre, hogy mi ez az egész?

- Mindent időben megtudsz, szépfiú - villantott rá egy erőltetett mosolyt, ezzel próbálta visszahozni énjének maradékát, ami nem igazán sikerült neki.

- Mindjárt visszajövök, és ha visszamentünk, mindent megtudsz. Kérlek, várj meg itt! - Kibontakozott az ölelésből és magára hagyta a férfit.

_Mindent? Mindenről? Mondjam el nekik, ami történt? Tárjam fel magamat teljesen előttük? Tényleg ezt akarod, Garcia? _A kérdések csak úgy záporoztak a fejében, mikor már a mosdónak támaszkodva hagyta, hogy a hűsítő, hideg víz felfrissítse égő arcát. Ekkor már tudta, hogy elhamarkodott volt párjának tett kijelentése, de már nem tehette meg, hogy hallgat. Nem volt mit tenni, vissza kellett mennie Morganhez. A férfi fel-alá járkálva várta, amikor meglátta, kérdőn nézett rá. Garcia csak hanyagul megvonta a vállát, majd felkapta a táskáját, amit még reggel itt hagyott, és amire most szüksége lesz, végül határozottan belekarolt Derekbe, és a tiltakozó morgás ellenére húzni kezdte a tárgyaló felé.

* * *

Garcia hirtelen torpant meg, ahogy meglátta a csendben várakozó társait az ablak túloldalán. Olyan hirtelenre sikerült a mozdulat, hogy Derek hátulról beleütközött.

- Miért álltál meg, Penelope? - Nagyrészt sikerült mellőznie a bosszúságot a hangjából, de nem volt miért, kedveséig nem igazán értek el a szavak.

Garcia a táskáját szorongatta, egész teste pattanásig feszült.

- Én...

- Nyugodj meg - karolta át Morgan -, nem vallatásra mész.

_Nem vallatásra? Akkor mégis mire? El kell mondania a múltját. Azt, amit már régen eltemetett. _Nyelt egyet, meg kellett tennie.

- Menjünk. - Az ajtó nyitódására a bennlévők egyszerre fordultak feléjük.

- Minden rendben, Garcia? - nyitott Hotch.

- Igen, főnök... Én... azt hiszem... szóval...

- Ülj le - mondta Rossi.

Kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint a gyanúsítottak, akik ott vannak a másik oldalon. Nem sok kihallgatást látott, de azt tudta, hogy a legtöbb kollégája profi benne. Meglepetésére az az egy személy ült le vele szemben.

- JJ, mi...?

Jennifer tekintete azonban belefojtotta a szót.

- Szeretnénk tudni, miért rohantál el, és mit tudsz a gyilkosságokról. - Tömör és lényegre törő, mint a válaszai a sajtónak.

- Nem ismerem az áldozatokat - kezdte -, vagyis az utolsót igen. Ő Dominion néven fut a neten, sokat játszottunk együtt on-line.

- Nem miatta borultál ki.

Megrázta a fejét.

- A gyilkos miatt.

- Tudtam!

- Reid, vagy kimész, vagy csendben maradsz!

- Igen, Jennifer.

- Szóval honnan ismered a gyilkost? - kérdezte Jennifer.

Garcia sóhajtott, és kinyitotta a táskáját, amit eddig szorongatott.

- Innen. - JJ elé tolt egy képet, amin ő volt egy férfival, és mellé tett egy pontosan ugyanolyan kobrát mintázó gyűrűt, mint ami a kézjegyet tartalmazó tasakban volt. - Ez pedig még biztosabbá teszi, hogy ő az.

- Ez... - Derek, aki eddig csendben állt a sarokban, közelebb jött.

- Pontosan ugyanolyan.

- Honnan vagy olyan biztos benne? - kapcsolódott be Rossi.

- Ő csinálta nekem, amikor még mi... amikor...

- Egy pár voltatok? - következtetett Prentiss.

Penelope Emilyre nézett, egy kutató tekintetett látott rá szegeződni. Úgy érezte, a veséjébe lát, így inkább visszafordult JJ felé, aki abban a pillanatban a biztonságot jelentette.

- Öt évig voltunk együtt Gregoryval, együtt éltünk.

- Mi a pontos neve?

- Gregory Pilinszky. Orosz származású, az anyjával jöttek Amerikába, amikor még kisfiú volt. Gregory Pliskyre változtatta a nevét. És...

Itt megállt, olyan volt, mintha elárulná. Nem akart többet mondani, nem érdemelte, még akkor sem, ha ő már nem az ő Gregoryja, hanem egy szörnyeteg, aki embereket gyilkol. Nem fog többet elmondani róla. Nem. A többiekre nézett, és határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Garcia, ugye tudod, hogy szükségünk van minden információra ahhoz, hogy leállítsuk? - szorította meg bátorítóan a kezét Hotch.

- Igen, de én... - A nő kétségbeesetten tördelte a kezét. - Ez olyan, mintha elárulnám, mintha az együtt töltött évek nem jelentenének semmit.

- Megértjük, hogy mit érzel, de muszáj lesz megosztanod velünk ezeket az információkat. - Rossi barna szemei barátságosan néztek rá.

- Itt leszünk, hogy segítsünk neked - ült le mellé Derek, és egy pillanatra megszorította a vállát.

- Rendben. Tizennyolc éves voltam, mikor a szüleim meghaltak egy autóbalesetben, egy részeg sofőr okozta a baleset... - Emily közbevágott.

- Hogy? Eddig erről miért nem meséltél?

- Azért, mert el akartam felejteni. Ott voltam és végignéztem. Ezért...

- Nem kell folytatnod, ha nem akarod. Tartsunk szünetet? - simított végig a hátán gyengéden Derek.

- Nem kell. Folytathatjuk.

- Sajnálom, én... - szólalt meg tétován Prentiss.

- Semmi baj, Emily. Szóval ott tartottam, hogy egy részeg állat megölte a szüleimet, és... - elakadt.

Annyira erősen szorította ökölbe az asztalon nyugtatott kezét, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. A düh elemi erővel tört föl belőle, mint akkor évekkel ezelőtt. A fránya könnyek is vele együtt jöttek.

- Tartsunk szünetet - szólt halkan Hotch.


	2. 2 rész

**2. rész**

Mindannyian kimentek a szobából, csak Derek maradt vele, próbált bátorságot önteni belé, megnyugtatni, biztosítani arról, hogy nem lesz semmi gond. Garcia nem hitt igazán ebben, de kedvesének mégis sikerült elültetni benne a remény csíráit, a szerelmével, odaadásával, a karjai ölelésével. Szerette volna, ha egy darabig nem zavarná őket senki, de körülbelül egy órával később a többiek visszajöttek, Penelope pedig folytatta a történetét.

- A történtek után egyedül maradtam, vagyis inkább nem akartam tudomást venni a sajnálkozó rokonaimról, így maradtak az informatikai tanulmányok és az on-line játszadozás - keserű mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Rendszerek feltörését nem nevezném játéknak - szúrta közbe Rossi.

Garcia sóhajtott.

- Dühös voltam, nagyon dühös. Mindenkire. Ezért bántani akartam másokat, még ha csak közvetve is. Azt akartam, hogy szenvedjenek. Volt, hogy napokat töltöttem a gép előtt, nagyon elhagytam magam. Végül az egyik unokanővérem, Margery rángatott ki ebből az állapotból. Már amennyire tudott. Az egyik ilyen akciója alkalmával ismertem meg Gregoryt. Egy kocka bulin.

- Kocka buli? - Rossi értetlenül nézett rá.

- Teli volt számítógép és egyéb elektronikus kütyü fanatikusokkal - fordította Derek.

- És művészekkel, mint Gregory.

Nosztalgikus mosoly jelent meg az arcán, de egy pillanat múlva, ahogy jött, úgy el is tűnt róla. Folytatta.

- Nagyon kedves volt és jó humorú, és kissé különc, de odaadó volt, és egy jó barát. Legalábbis én így láttam, de aztán... Sokáig nem is sejtettem, hogy miket művel. De aztán megkerestek a rendőrségtől, vagyis nem egészen. Gideon figyelmeztetett, hogy figyelmeztessen.

- Gideon? - kérdezte Derek döbbenten.

- Igen. Elmondta, hogy Gregoryt többszörös gyilkossággal gyanúsítják. Nem hittem neki, gorombán elküldtem. De a kétséget elültette bennem. Gregory általában mindig este alkotott, fafaragásokat készített. Egyik éjszaka nem találtam magam mellett. Addig sohasem zavartam munka közben, de akkor mégis kimentem a műhelyébe. Először el sem akartam hinni, amit látok. Egy férfit... Egy férfiben volt a... Egy férfit erőszakolt meg, akinek vérben úszott az arca, és...

- Fejezd be, Garcia. Mindjárt a végére érsz. Nem lesz semmi baj - nyugtatta JJ.

- Az arca mániákus volt, torz, mintha nem is ő lett volna, közben továbbra is baszta a férfit előttem, mintha ott sem lennék. Csevegő stílusban beszélt velem, mintha nem éppen egy bűnt követne el. Kértem, hogy hagyja abba, de nem tette. Elvágta a torkát, aztán félre lökött valaki, és eldördült egy lövés. Gideon megsebesítette Gregoryt, majd elvitték, és nem láttam többet. Beszámíthatatlannak nyilvánították, és egy zárt elmegyógyintézetbe került, semmit nem hallottam azóta róla.

- Ez mind szép és jó, de valami nem hagy nyugodni - nézett rá komolyan Morgan.

- Micsoda?

- Mit tett ezután Gideon? Gondolom, nem hagyta, hogy eltűnj a szeme elől.

- Nem. Vagyis először azt hittem, hogy igen, de aztán az FBI hackerlistáján találtam magam. Gideon megkeresett, és ezt ajándékozta nekem. - Egy régi férfi órát vett ki a táskájából. - Azóta sem jöttem rá, miért adta nekem, és miért pont akkor.

- Sejtem, de nem vagyok biztos benne. Meg kell kérdeznünk őt magát - jegyezte meg Hotch.

- Mégis, hogy akarod megkérdezni? Tudod, hol van? - kérdezte Prentiss.

- Nem, de talán... Garcia, elkérhetem az órát? - nézett rá Aaron.

- Persze.

- Amíg megvizsgálom, fejezd be a történetet.

- Igen. Szóval aztán felhívta a figyelmemet arra, hogy a viselkedéskutatók adatelemzőt keresnek, így jelentkeztem.

- És ő beajánlott - motyogta a főnökük.

- Hogy? - lepődött meg Reid.

- Csodálkoztam is, hogy annyi jelentkező közül miért pont téged javasolt. Most már tudom. Biztonságban akart tudni - folytatta Hotch.

- De miért? Gregory be volt zárva - jelentette ki Garcia. Hangjában nem kevés bizonytalanság volt.

- Talán akkor már nem volt. Megszökhetett. De ezt, csak Gideon tudná megmondani. Á, végre megvan! - Hotch kipattintotta az óralapot, és mögötte megtalálta a méretre vágott kis cetlit.

- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte döbbenten Penelope.

- Egy telefonszám. Régi trükk - mondta Hotch.

- Úgy érted...? - kezdte Rossi.

- Igen. Nem Garciának címezte az órát, hanem nekem. Tudta, hogy ha szükség lesz rá, én tudni fogom.

- Tessék - adta vissza az órát Garciának a cetlivel együtt -, hívd fel!

- De...

- Gyere, menjünk át az irodámba - nézett rá bíztatóan Hotch, elindultak, a többiek pedig követték őket.

- Csak bátran - monda Aaron, mikor Penelope leült az asztalához. Remegő kézzel vette fel a kagylót és tárcsázta a számot. Hotchner kihangosította. Pár hosszúnak tűnő másodperc után felvették a telefont.

- Haló, itt Jason Gideon beszél.

- Gideon, Penelope Garcia vagyok.

- Már azt hittem, nem fog felhívni.

- Hallott a gyilkosságokról?

- Persze, hogy hallottam. De gondolom, ezt nem volt nehéz kikövetkeztetni. Nem igaz, Hotch? - Gideon mosolygott.

- De. Hol vagy most? Szükségünk lenne a segítségedre? - vette át a beszélgetést a csapat vezetője.

- Washingtonban. Eddig nem sokat tudtam meg.

- Az is pont elég - örült meg Aaron.

- Találkozzunk a megadott címen. - Ezután Morse jelek sorozata hallatszott, majd elhallgatott a vonal.

- Sikerült felírnod a címet? - kérdezte Rossi a főnöküket.

- Igen. Gyerünk!

- Én maradok - jelentette ki Reid.

- Reid, ne most! - szólt rá ellenkező kollégájára Aaron. - Rád is szükség lesz!

- Nem akarok találkozni vele! - folytatta a tiltakozást Spencer.

- Nem kívánságműsor! Velünk jössz! Gyerünk! - zárta rövidre Hotch.

* * *

A cím egy kis kertvárosi házhoz tartozott. A legcsendesebb környékek egyike volt, amit Washingtonban csak találni lehet. Egyforma, rendezett házak, kis kerttel, sok fával, pont illettek volt kollégájukhoz, aki nagyon szerette a nyugalmat és a csendet. Gideon rögtön ajtót nyitott, mikor megérkeztek.

- Gyertek be! - invitálta beljebb őket.

Eleget tettek a kérésnek, de Reid egy tapodtat sem volt hajlandó mozdulni az ajtóból.

- Reid, kérlek! - súgta neki JJ, mire Spencer megmozdult.

- Üdv, Spencer, rég találkoztunk.

A fiatal férfi nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, tüntetőleg elfordult, és szándékosan nem törődött vele.

- Jó nézel ki, Jason - jegyezte meg Hotch.

- Te viszont nem.

Sóhajtottak.

- Gyertek velem - indult el. Egy kis nappaliba vezette őket. - Üljetek le.

Vonakodva Reid is engedelmeskedett, és végül leült a legtávolabb Gideontól, Prentiss mellé.

- Hol tart az ügy? - nyitott Gideon.

- Eddig három áldozat van, de csak most kértek fel minket - összegezte Hotch.

- Garcia, gondolom, felismerted a kézjegyet? - kérdezte Jason.

- Igen. Kérdezhetek valamit? - szúrta közbe Garcia.

- Persze.

- Akkor, amikor megkerestél, hogy odaadd az órát... Miért pont akkor tetted? - nézett Jasonra.

- Ez egyszerű. Pilsky megszökött az intézetből. Akkor még azt hittem, bántana téged, ezért úgy gondoltam, jó lenne, ha olyan emberek között lennél, akik meg tudnak védeni. De ahogy telt az idő, a teóriám is megváltozott.

- Rájöttél, hogy nem akarja bántani Garciát - következtetett Hotch.

- Igen. Felismertem, hogy Garcia a múzsája, az indikátor, ami beindítja a gyilkos alkotási vágyat. Ezért szunnyadt eddig, mert nem találta Garciát mostanáig.

- Valószínűleg megláthatott a TV-ben, mikor JJ-t helyettesítetted - nézett a nőre Hotch.

- Egy ideig meglapulhatott, de most valami beindíthatta a folyamatot - egészítette ki Rossi.

- Úgy értitek, én, igaz?

- Valószínűleg igen - mondta ki Gideon mindannyiuk gondolatát.

- Hány embert ölt meg eddig? - Garcia hangja remegett.

Muszáj volt tudnia.

- A mostaniakkal együtt 23 férfit. Mindegyiket ugyanígy.

- Szent isten! Ez... nem...

A mondat sírásba fulladt. Beletúrt a hajába, megmarkolta, olyan erősen, hogy az már fájdalmat okozott. Próbálta lenyugtatni magát, de a légzése egyre szaporább lett, furcsán elmosódott körülötte minden, csak halványan hallotta a körülötte lévő emberek hangját, beszéltek hozzá, de nem tudott felelni rá. Végül elájult, a rátörő pánik teljesen maga alá temette.

Mikor magához tért, látta Derek aggódó arca fölé hajolni.

- Csakhogy felébredtél, kislány! - Halvány mosoly jelent meg párja arcán, de Penelope most ennek is örült.

- Semmi bajom - próbált meg felülni, de csak Morgan segítségével sikerült.

- Garcia, jobb lenne, ha most pihennél, a többieket még szeretném, ha bejönnének az irodába - adta ki az utasítást Hotch.

- De főnök!

- Semmi de, Garcia, hazaviszem - szólt Gideon.

- Rendben - egyezett bele.

- Holnap téged is várlak az irodában, Jason - nézett rá jelentőségteljesen Aaron.

A férfi bólintott. Mindketten látták, hogy Reid elhúzza a száját, majd kicsörtet a házból.

- Aztán tényleg pihenj - ölelte át Penelopét Derek.

- Úgy lesz - adott egy apró puszit az ajkaira Garcia.

Hazafelé menet bágyadtan bámult ki az ablakon. Egy ideig Gideon nem zavarta, de aztán megszólalt:

- Penelope, nem az ön hibája, hogy az az elmebeteg tehetetlen férfiakon éli ki a beteg fantáziáit.

- De mégis nekem gyilkol! Bocsánat, de most nem hinném, hogy bármilyen magyarázatot el tudnék fogadni. Sajnálom.

Nem szóltak többet, míg a házhoz nem értek. Jason a házhoz kísérte a nőt, és amíg az a kulcsot vette elő, körülnézett. Először semmi különöset nem látott, de aztán egy cetlit vett észre az ablakrésbe tűzve.

- Garcia!

- Igen?

- Egy üzenet.

A nő gyanútlanul vette el, aztán meglátta a lap alján lévő monogramot, és a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Ő üzent.

- Mit akar?

Garcia remegő hangon olvasta az üzenetet:

„A jó öreg kopó megjelent, és ím, az új mű alapanyaga immáron készen áll. Fölötted egy emelet, a herceg elveszett."

G. P.

- De honnan tudja, hogy visszajött?

- Nagy valószínűséggel követett titeket. Szólok a többieknek az üzenetről.

- Mit jelenthet az a „fölötted egy emelet" ? Nem lakott soha fölöttem senki, a régi lakásom egyszintes volt, a mostaniban pedig csak mi lakunk.

- Lehet, hogy átvitten kell érteni.

A nő bizonytalanul nézett rá, szemében fáradtság tükröződött. Röviden elbúcsúztak egymástól. Egyedül maradt a gondolataival, a hálószobába ment, s a szekrénye aljából előkotorta a rég elfeledett dolgait tartalmazó dobozt. Hamar megtalálta, amit keresett, az aprólékosan kidolgozott, díszített pisztolyt, melyet ő készített neki. A golyókat is megtalálta, és megtöltötte a fegyvert, majd a táskájába tette.

- Erre szükség lesz - motyogta magának.

Ledőlt az ágyukra, és úgy ahogy volt elaludt. Néhány óra múlva telefoncsörgés ébresztette fel.

- I.. gen... - motyogta álmosan.

- Helló, Garcia! Bocs a zavarásért, csak egy játékkal kapcsolatban hívlak.

- Kevin, most nincs kedvem az ilyesmihez!

- Garcia, légy szíves!

- Na, jó, miről van szó?

A számítógépes játékok voltak az egyik gyengéje, és hiába nem akarta, ez mégis kapóra jött most, mert kirángatta a valóságból egy virtuális világba. A beszélgetés során Derek is megérkezett, mögé ült és átölelte, miközben hallgatta a beszélgetésüket. Azonban pár pillanat miatt megszakadt a vonal.

- Kevin, ott vagy még? Kevin? Úgy látszik, letette.

Morgan elhúzta a száját. Nem volt szokatlan ez Garcia volt párjától, a kapcsolatuk alatt is csinált ilyet.

- Rájöttél valamire azóta az üzenettel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte Derek komolyan.

- Nem, egyszerűen nem értem az utolsó mondatot. Nem tudom, mire vonatkozhat.

- Akkor majd rájövünk együtt. Gyere, zuhanyozzunk, aztán aludjunk egyet.

- Zuhanyozzunk? Együtt? Tudod, mi szokott kisülni ebből - nevetett Garcia.

A nap folyamán először tudott valaminek igazán örülni.

- Állok elébe - bökte oldalba játékosan a férfi kedvesét.

- Akkor gyerünk!

* * *

A kávé illata felélénkítette, és egy pillanatra elhessegette újra visszatérő, borongós gondolatait. Fölötted egy emelet, a herceg elveszett. Ez a mondat ismétlődött a fejében, de nem tudott rájönni, mit jelenthet, mire figyelmeztet.

- Hahó! Föld hívja Garciát! - lengette meg az ujjait kedvese arca előtt Morgan.

- Heh?

- Nagyon elgondolkoztál valamin.

- Én csak... Még mindig a gyilkos üzenetén gondolkozom.

- Ez jó jel, már nem a keresztnevén szólítod.

- Morgan, én...

- Semmi baj. Tessék, a kávéd. Jót fog tenni.

- Morgan, én csak... szóval...

Az erős karok szeretettel ölelték át.

- Shhhh... Nem kell mondanod semmit.

Belebújt az ölelésbe, de a biztonság- és nyugalomérzete csak egy pillanatig tarthatott.

- Garcia, Morgan, kezdünk!

JJ hangja túlságosan komoly volt ahhoz, hogy jót jelentsen. Penelope egy hatalmas gombóccal a torkában indult el a nő után, Derek bátorítóan megszorította a kezét. Érezte, hogy ennek ellenére a kávéspohárra rászorul a másik keze.

- Eszébe jutott valakinek valami használható gondolat tegnap óta? - kérdezte rögtön Hotch, mikor beértek a tárgyalóba.

- Sajnos semmi, főnök - hajtotta le a fejét Garcia.

- Azt hiszem, én már rájöttem - nézett körbe szomorúan JJ. - Új áldozatunk van.

- Ki az? - Garcia félt a választól.

- Sajnálom, Garcia, Kevin Linch az.


	3. 3 rész

**3. rész**

_Fölötted egy emelet, a herceg elveszett._ Most már minden szó világos volt Garcia számára. A „herceg" az egy emelettel felette dolgozó adatelemzőt jelentette, akivel valaha szintén egy párt alkottak, és aki most halott, miatta.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! - Penelope hangja alig volt több suttogásnál.

Erős sírás kapta el, mint ahogy a napokban már sokadszor. A legnagyobb sötétséggel világosodott meg előtte a válasz, hogy egy éjszínű verem legmélyére taszítsa, ahol csak fájdalom és kétségbeesés létezett. Derek kikísérte Garciát a tárgyalóból, miközben JJ folytatta:

- Újabb üzenetet hagyott, Hotch - kezdte Jennifer, és kezébe vette az újabb cetlit.

- Mit áll rajta?

- _„A közelben van az a személy, akit a penge utolér." Aláírás: G.P._ - olvasta fel JJ.

- Ez egyértelmű üzenet. A barátait akarja, vagyis a Garciájhoz közelálló férfiakat - összegezte a nyílvánvalót Prentiss.

- Vagyis minket akar - sóhajtott Rossi.

- Igen, de nem fog megkapni. Prentiss, Rossi, tietek a helyszín, Reid, Gideon, ti foglalkozattok a viktimológiával és az üzenetekkel. Meg kell tudnunk, hol lehet. Én a hullaházba megyek - adta ki az utasításokat Hotch.

- Hotch, én inkább veled mennék, hátha felfedezek valamit a testen.

- Itt maradsz.

- De...

- Ne ellenkezz, Reid! Parancsot adtam!

- Igen, főnök. - Az utolsó szót gúnyosan nyomta meg, de Aaron semmit nem szólt, mert tudta, hogy nem neki szólt.

Értően néztek össze Gideonnal, mielőtt elhagyta a helyiséget.

Aznap azonban semmivel sem jutottak előbbre a gyilkos megtalálásában, és ennek nem Reid tüntető hallgatása vagy Gideon beszélgetésre való próbálkozásai voltak az okai, hanem az, hogy egyszerűen nem állt össze a kép. Szinte semmi adatuk és nyomuk nem volt, Garcia pedig nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy újra kikérdezzék.

- Vajon Garcia jól van? - kérdezte Reid JJ-t, mikor szünetet tartottak.

- Valószínűleg nincs, de Morgan vele van, így talán könnyebben átvészeli.

- Segíteni szeretnék, de elakadtunk, és...

- Spence, nem oldhatsz meg mindent. Erre senki sem képes. - Átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és megsimogatta a fiatalabb férfi kezét.

- De egyre dühösebb, és...

- Minden rendben van? - dugta be a fejét az iroda ajtaján Hotch.

- Igen. Öhm... Minden - mondta halkan Reid.

- Ez nem volt túl meggyőző.

- Elakadtunk, Hotch - válaszolta meg Reid helyett Jennifer.

- Tudom, beszéltem Gideonnal.

A férfi nevének említésére Reid arca megrándult.

- Megyek és folytatom a kutatást - pattant fel.

Két kollégája látta, hogy egy fájdalmas grimasz kúszik át a fáradt arcon.

- Ma nem, majd holnap - jelentette ki Hotchner.

- De...

- Elviszlek, hogy összeszedj néhány cuccot. Ideiglenesen hozzám költözöl. - A főnökük ezt is úgy mondta Reidnek, mintha minden nap felajánlaná.

- Mi? Hotch, nem vagyok már gyerek! Tudok magamra vigyázni! Erre semmi szükség!

- De van! Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen!

- Értem. Gyengének tartasz? - fakadt ki Spencer.

- Nem, Reid, de a fenyegetés világos. A többieknek van tapasztalatuk, hogyan védjék meg magukat, neked nem nagyon, nem igaz?

- Igaz, de...

- Vagy inkább Gideonhoz akarsz menni? - vetette be a végső ütőkártyáját Aaron.

- Nem. Jó lesz így. A kocsinál találkozunk!

Elviharzott. Hotch a fejét rázva nézett utána, majd JJ-hez fordult.

- Kíváncsi leszek, mikor békél meg - sóhajtotta Hotch, miközben idegesen beletúrt a hajába.

- Én is. Reméljük a legjobbakat. - Az összekötőtiszt bocsánatkérően nézett főnökére.

- Jó éjt, JJ!

- Jó éjt, Hotch!

* * *

Egy hét telt el, és nem volt semmi mozgás. Nem történt újabb gyilkosság. Egyszerűen nem tudták meghatározni a fickó helyét, pedig számításba vettek és végigjártak minden olyan helyet Washingtonban, ami szóba jöhetett, kikérdeztek mindenkit, aki Penelopén kívül ismerte a férfit, de semmi. Úgy tűnt, Gregory megint elszunnyadt. Gideon szerint azonban játszott velük, ki akarta készíteni őket, hogy váratlanul csapjon le. Hotch azonban más véleményen volt.

- Talán abbahagyta a gyilkolást. Valami leállíthatta a folyamatot - vélekedett Hotch. - Te mit gondolsz, Jason?

- Nem hiszem, ahhoz túlságosan beindult. Az ilyen rögeszmések nem hagyják csak úgy abba a gyilkolást. Más lehet emögött.

- Igazad lehet, óvatosnak kell lennünk. De most menjünk haza, mert későre jár.

Hazaindultak.

Rossi hazafelé menet egy olasz zenecsatornát hallgatott. Ez mindig megnyugtatta, felélénkítette. Még akkor is dúdolt, mikor beparkolta az autót a garázsba. Röviden körülnézett odakint, mindent rendben talált. Megmelegítette a maradék spagettit, majd letelepedett a tv elé, s random kapcsolgatni kezdett az állomások között. Mikor megunta, zuhanyozni ment, eszébe jutottak a kocsiban hallgatott zene dallamai, és újra dúdolni kezdett, teljesen kikapcsolt a tagjait felfrissítő víztől és az énekléstől.

Miután végzett, leoltotta a világítást, és aludni tért. A hasán aludt el. Órákkal később arra ébredt, hogy valaki a hátán térdel, és fény árad szét a szobában. A keze automatikusan indult el az éjjeliszekrénye felé, amin a pisztolya pihent, de lefogták a kezét. Erőszakkal csavarták hátra mindkét karját, a bilincs élesen kattant a csuklóin.

- Pilsky, ezt még meg fogja bánni!

- Pofa be, öreg!

Betömte a tiltakozó férfi száját, majd összekötötte a lábait.

- Így már jó. Egyébként jól áll magának ez a selyempizsama, Dave. Kár, hogy le kell szakítanom magáról.

Erre egy keserves nyögés volt a válasz.

- De kezdjük valami mással. Lássuk csak...

Kést vett elő, kibujtatta Rossi egyik kezét a bilincsből, majd a férfi arca elé emelte. A csont nagyot reccsent, ahogy az éles szerszám belevágott. A vér szétfröccsent, rá Rossi arcára és az ágyneműre. Szűkölő nyüszítés tört föl David torkából. A gyűrűsujj Gregory kezében maradt, eldobta, mint ahogy egy kiselejtezett ruhadarabot szokás, majd a fájdalomtól remegő kézre visszatette a bilincset.

- Tudok jobbat is!

Aprólékosan, szinte már gyengéd gondossággal metszette le róla a selyemanyagot. David nyögve próbált ellenkezni, de semmi nem használt, már késő volt bármihez is. Érezte, hogy a férfi végigsimít lemeztelenített seggének vágatán, majd halkan felnevet. Hallotta, hogy megoldja az övét, a szemei tágra nyíltak, de még nem is sejtette, hogy pontosan mi vár rá.

- Ez egy érdekes eszköz, nem gondolja, Mr. Rossi?

Egy mindkét végén kihegyezet fapecek volt a kezében. Ha lehet, Rossi szemei még jobban kitágultak, de nem volt megállás, mert Gregory a hegyes fadarabot belevágta a vágatába, felszaggatva ezzel a záróizmot és a belső szöveteket. Rossi felüvöltött. Gregory valóban őrült volt. Az áldozat kínkeserves nyöszörgését még a tömésen keresztül is hallani lehetett, de nem számított, ez csak zene volt a gyilkos művész füleinek. Mozgatni kezdte benne a pecket, könyörtelenül, a nyomán kibuggyanó vér csak még jobban felizgatta, így saját magát is a kezébe vette. Rossi a kíntól elvesztette eszméletét. Gregory folytatta, amit elkezdett. Perceken belül kellően előkészült a terep, a pecket Gregory méretesre nőtt farka váltotta fel. Könnyű dolga volt, hiszen a vér csúszóssá tette az utat, így könnyen belesiklott a szétroncsolt járatba. Miközben hajszolta magát a gyönyör felé, a késsel belevájt Rossi arcába, amitől az ájult férfi nyögve tért magához. Végül hátrafeszítette a félig ájult férfi fejét.

- Vajon tetszeni fog Penelopénak a látvány? - A hangja gonoszan csengett.

Rossi összeszedte öntudata maradékát, utoljára még a többiekre gondolt, majd a kés átvágta a nyaki ütőerét. A szétfröccsent vére beszennyezte az ágyneműt és a falat, a test rángatózott haláltusájában, miközben Gregory továbbment a kielégülés felé vezető úton, gyorsan mozgott a haldokló férfi járatában, egyre jobban növelve a kéjt.

Végül, mire elélvezett, David Rossi már nem élt.

* * *

Hotch behívta őket az irodába a temetés előtt. Szerette volna, ha együtt indulnak el. Garcia ki sem akart mozdulni a szobájából, csak Derek kérésére jött el. Nem akarta így látni Rossit, gondolni sem akart rá. Félrehúzódva ült a sarokban, miközben a többiek halkan beszélgettek. Nem érezte helyén valónak, hogy most itt van, hisz az egyik barátja miatta halt meg. Valami nagyon elromlott.

Felpattant. Elhatározta, hogy megmondja Hotchnak, hogy hazamegy, és nem megy ki velük a temetőbe, de amit az irodához érve meghallott, megakasztotta.

- ... Arra gondolsz, hogy ez egy segélykiáltás-féle? - halotta meg Hotch kérdését.

- Igen. Minden jel arra mutat, hogy az összes gyilkosság afféle kiáltás Penelopéhoz - válaszolta Gideon.

- De hát, akkor is gyilkolt, amikor még együtt voltak, ez nem tűnik túl logikusnak - érvelt Hotch.

- Ne keres logikát egy rögeszmés gondolatmenetében, aki a tévképzetei rabja. Jelen esetben ez a tévképzet az, hogy valami tökéleteset alkosson a múzsájának. De ezzel nem csak adni akar, hanem elvenni, minden férfit, aki a közelébe mehet.

- Úgy érted, minden férfit megölne, ha ez lehetséges lenne?

- Igen, hogy csak ő maradhasson Garcia számára, senki más. Ezzel azt üzeni: Halld üvöltésem! Csak engem szeress, csak az enyém légy!

- Ez...

A többit már nem fogta fel. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy ezután hogy vészelte át a temetést. Nem értek el a tudatáig az események. Az ő hibája volt minden. Eddig ezt nem érezte ilyen erősen, de az a párbeszédtöredék minden reményét széttépte.

* * *

Rossi... Elmosódott a szeme előtt a kép. A férfi vidáman mosolygott rajta. Pont mellette állt, amikor készítették, aztán eltorzult a szeme előtt, látta, mintha akkor végignézte volna, ahogy a szép arc megcsonkul a kés nyomán. A kezébe temette az arcát, hogy meneküljön a kép elől, de a fejében újra és újra lejátszódott a jelenet, ahogy egyik kollégáját megfaragják, mint valami istenverte fadarabot.

Üvöltött.

Nemigen bírta tovább. Az ilyesmit csak az bírja ki ép ésszel, akinek kivesztek az érzései és megkeményedett a szíve, de nem ő.

- Penelope!

Derek tépte fel az ajtót, és szó nélkül a karjaiba vette, így ment ez három napja, mióta eltemették Davidet. Ő a szobájában kuporgott általában egyedül, majd összeomlott, és Morgannek kellett a darabokat összeraknia. Morgan időt akart hagyni neki, hogy feldolgozza a történteket, de, ahogy teltek a napok, egyre rosszabb lett, úgy érezte, kezd megőrülni.

- Nem mehet így tovább! Hagytam, hogy egyedül legyél, mert azt kérted! De nem hagyom, hogy tönkretedd magad!

Ez volt Morgan, egyszerűen nem bírta a tehetetlenséget, ha nem segíthet a másikon.

- Semmi baj, Morgan. Megvagyok. - Még most is hárított, pedig jobban szüksége volt rá, mint bármikor ezelőtt, de képtelen volt megosztani vele, amit most érzett és gondolt. Lehetetlennek érezte, hogy megszólaljon.

- Na, ebből elég! Ki kell mozdulnod innen! Gyere! - Felhúzta az ágyról.

- Derek, én tényleg jól vagyok. Nem...

- A vak is látja, hogy nem vagy jól. Gyere!

Vonakodott, de követte a férfit, meglepetésére azonban nem mentek messzire, csak a nappaliig. Ott a laptopja várta, mellette pedig egy nagy csésze kávé gőzölgött.

- Ez...

- Ahogy láttam, Reid és JJ már egy tucat emailt küldtek, Hotch és Emily pedig telefonon kerestek - mutatott az asztalon heverő készülékre -, jó lenne, ha válaszolnál nekik. Nagyon aggódnak érted.

A szavai távolabbról hallatszottak. Garcia utána ment az előszobába. Éppen a cipőjét húzta fel, amikor Morgan megszólalt:

- Hová mész?

- Gondoltam, készítek neked valami finomat, de nincsen meg hozzá minden hozzávaló.

- De...

- Nem lesz semmi baj. Csak a közeli boltba megyek. Nyugi.

Persze, ez cseppet sem nyugtatta meg. Olyan erősen szorította magához kedvesét, ahogyan tellett tőle.

- Siess vissza!

- A hölgy kérése számomra parancs!

Nevettek, halványan és gyengén, de végre újra nevettek.

Visszaült a géphez és először az emailekre válaszolt, majd felhívta Emilyt. Már csak Hotch volt hátra, de akkor az órára tévedt a tekintete. Derek már egy órája távol volt. Túl sok idő telt el. Az aggodalom elemi erővel szorította össze belsőjét. Nem! Nem eshetett baja! Neki nem!

Kirohant az ajtón, ki az utcára. Körül nézett, de nem látott közeledni senkit. Nem lehet igaz! Ugye nem?

Visszarohant az ajtóhoz, és meglátta. Egy egyszerű cetli volt az ablak résébe tűzve. Pont, mint a többi üzenet, de tudta, hogy ez most mégis más lesz.

_„A legnagyobb kincsed immár az enyém."_

G. P

- Nem! Gregory, miért?!

Berohant a házba, és felkapta a telefont.

- Na, végre, Garcia! Már azt hittem, sosem hívsz...

- Erre nincs idő, Hotch! Derek nála van!

- Mi?!

- Elkapta, Hotch!

- Mindjárt ott leszünk! Garcia? Garcia?

Csak halványan hallotta, hogy a főnöke utasítást ad Reidnek, mert a telefon kicsúszott ernyedt ujjai közül. Leroskadt a fal mellé, és ott is maradt, amíg a többiek oda nem értek.


	4. 4 rész

**4. rész**

- Tessék, ez jót fog tenni!

Emily egy csésze teát tett le elé, de Penelope nem nyúlt érte. Még mindig remegett, a könnyek megállíthatatlanul folytak az arcán. Prentiss körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát, hogy megnyugodjon.

- Nem lesz semmi baj. Megtaláljuk, hidd el!

- Én...

A csésze csattanva tört szét a padlón, ahogy Gideon félrelökte, magával sodorta az egyik aktát, s beszennyezte az asztalon maradt papírok egy részét is. A férfi dühösen markolta meg a nő ruháját.

- Az isten szerelmére, szedje már össze magát! - Erősen megrázta.

- Maga nem ért semmit! Nem tudja, hogy mire képes! Nem is ismeri őt!

- De maga annál inkább. Segíthetne rájönni, hol keressük!

- De ha egyszer nem tudom! - A szorítás erősödött, Garcia fájdalmasan nyikkant.

- Azonnal engedd el, Jason! - ragadta meg a férfi kezét Hotch.

- Mi folyik itt? Miért bántod? - Reid hangja döbbent volt.

Gideon keze megremegett Garcia ruháján. A nő ezt kihasználva kitépte magát a szorításból és kiviharzott a tárgyalóból.

- Miért jöttél vissza? Azért, hogy minden összekuszálódjon? Miért? - fakadt ki Reid.

Két ökle vádlón csattant volt mentora mellkasán, aztán a következő ütésre lendítette őket, de a gyengéd kezek lefogták.

- Spence, azzal, ha egymást bántjuk, nem segíthetünk, se Garciának, se Dereknek. Majd ha ennek vége lesz, leülsz beszélgetni Gideonnal, de addig, kérlek, nyugodj meg.

JJ hangja lágy volt, nyugtató, de a fiatal férfi kitépte magát az oltalmazó karok közül.

- Ezen nincs mit megbeszélni. A francba! Derek... - A többi sírásba fulladt, ökle tompa puffanással csapódott a falnak. Egyszer, majd még egyszer, egészen addig, míg Jennifer gyengéden magához nem húzta.

- Hotch! Gideon... - kezdte Prentiss, aki észrevette, hogy a férfi már nincs ott.

- Tudom. Megkeresem.

A folyosón látta meg, ahogy céltalanul trappolt előre rajta. Ahogy utolérte, a vállára tette a kezét. Gideon megtorpant.

- Spencernek igaza van, Hotch. Csak összekuszálom a dolgokat. Talán jobb lenne, ha most...

- Arról szó sem lehet! Szükségünk van rád!

- De Spenc...

- Nem Reidnek, Dereknek van szüksége rád.

Jason sóhajtott.

- Igazad van.

Aaron bátorítóan veregette hátba.

- Gyerünk vissza! Találjuk meg a fickót!

* * *

Dühöngve vágott át az irodától a szürkületbe burkolózott parkig. Mit képzel magáról Gideon! Azt hiszi, olyan könnyű megtalálni? Ha az lenne, már rég újra rács mögött volna. Vagy... Lenézett a kezében szorongatott táskájára, automatikus mozdulatokkal pattintotta ki. A rejtett zsebből hamar előkerült a kép, ami őt és Gregoryt ábrázolta. Akkor még minden rendben volt, szerelmesek voltak, mosolyogtak, mögöttük a közös otthonuk volt látható. A házuk... Megremegett a kezében a kép. Ott vannak. Úgy tudta, jelenleg a hely elhagyatottan áll. Minden egybe vágott. Hogy nem jöttem rá rögtön! Kirohant az utcára, és leintett egy taxit, bepattant a kocsiba, elhadarta az úti célt, majd tárcsázta Hotch számát.

- Tudom, hova vitte! Gideon, maga még emlékszik a házunkra, igaz? Vezesse oda őket!

- Garcia! Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget!

- Ott találkozunk.

A vonal elnémult.

- Induljunk!

Penelope közben ingerülten szólt oda a taxisnak:

- Gyorsabban!

- Hé, kisanyám, még a városban vagyunk, nem gyorsíthatok!

- Rendben, megértettem!

Garcia türelmetlenül dobolt a kocsi oldalán, miközben Derekre gondolt. Vajon mi lehet most vele? Istenem, add, hogy ne essen baja! Arra eszmélt fel, hogy majdnem előre esett, mikor a kocsi meglódult, mert kiértek a városból.

- Kösse be magát, kisanyám, belecsapunk a lovak közé!

A sofőr nem viccelt, gyorsan a helyszínre értek, a telek határán álltak meg. Garcia nem figyelte, mennyi pénzt nyom a férfi kezébe, csak haladt előre. Akkor sem állt meg, mikor utána kiáltott, hogy visszaadja a visszajárót, csak Derek járt a fejében, az ő megmentése.

Nem hallgatott a kis hangra, ami azt mondogatta neki, hogy várja meg a többieket. Nem, most nem hátrálhatok meg. A hűvös nyári szellő behatolt a szoknyája és blúza alá, pont, mint az utolsó éjszakájukon, pont, mint az álmában, amit akkor álmodott, mielőtt ez a rémálom újra elkezdődött. Pont ugyanúgy dermesztette meg és torpant meg. Zihált, alig kapott levegőt, meg kellett állnia. Képtelen lennék végigcsinálni? Belekotort a táskájába, hogy zsebkendőt keressen, amivel letörölheti magáról a kiütközött hideg verejtéket, de más akadt a kezébe. Az a mívesen faragott, díszes pisztoly, amit még tőle kapott. Már el is felejtette, pedig azóta nála volt, hogy elkezdődött az ügy, mintha tudta volna, hogy szükség lesz rá.

Újra fellángolt benne a düh, becsapta a táskáját, és nekiindult. Fűtötte a harag, a kétségbeesés, az aggodalom, és még valami más is, a vágy, hogy megmentse mindkettejüket. Igazából ezt szerette volna, de jól tudta, hogy nagy eséllyel választania kell. Amilyen halkan csak tudta, belökte a faajtót. Először nem látott senkit a félhomályban, majd elindult a polcok között. Pontosan olyan volt minden, mint akkor, még a faragványok is ott voltak. Mindegyiknek ember alakja volt, férfiak. Őt nézték. Mintha vádolták volna, mintha ő tehetne bármiről is. Aztán a fény erősödni kezdett, és meglátta Gregoryt, amint önfeledten elmerül Derek összevert, megcsonkított testében. A feje hátrafeszítve, a torka előtt kés.

- Végre itt vagy, Penelope! Már csak a végső simítás, és kész az első közös művünk. Te csiszoltad majdnem tökéletessé, és én elvégeztem a végső átalakításokat. Hát, nem csodálatos?

Ragadozó mosoly, valószínűtlenül torz grimasz a valaha kedves arcon.

- Penelope... Szeretlek... - Derek hangja erőtlen volt, megpróbálta felé nyújtani az egyik kezét. Egy ujja hiányzott.

- Milyen szánalmas egy alak, nem igaz? Hogy szerethetsz egy ilyen seggfejet?

Az arcába vágott, és faragta volna tovább, de egy koppanás megállásra késztette. Penelope táskája koppant a földön, amit egy pisztoly élesítésének hangja követett. Gregory felnézett a áldozatáról. Egyikük sem hallotta a közeledő lépteket.

- Csak nem megtartottad? Használni is tudod még?

- Ereszd el őt, Gregory!

- Nem eresztem a prédámat. Soha!

A kés mozdult, de elkésett, mert egy dörrenés megtörte a mozdulatot. Gregory teste Derekre esett, Prentiss odarohant.

- Halott!

Legörgette Derekről, aki már alig volt magánál akkor.

- Penelope...

- Ne beszélj! Pihenned kell! - csitította Emily.

- Hol van... Penelope?

- Nincs semmi baja - hazudta Emily. - Mindjárt itt lesz. - Próbálta minél meggyőzőbben mondani, de a férfi szerencsére nem kérdezett többet, mert elvesztette az eszméletét.

- Penelope, próbáljon meg lélegezni! Nem szabad feladnia!

Gideon minden erejével próbált segíteni a sokkos állapotban lévő nőnek, aki akadozva kapkodta a levegőt. Szemei tágra nyíltan meredtek a semmibe.

- Mikor érnek ide a mentők? - kiáltott oda idegesen Hotch az egyik rendőrnek.

- Öt percen belül itt lesznek.

Aaron idegesen csapott a polcra, leverve ezzel a faragványok egy részét. Penelope szeme közben lecsukódott, és a rángatózó test végre elernyedt Jason karjában. JJ egy zsebkendőt nyújtott felé, hogy letörölje vele a nő arcát.

- Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valakit lelőtt, igaz?

- Igen. Eddig azt sem tudtam, hogy tud fegyvert használni - válaszolta meg a kérdést Hotch.

- Biztosan ő tanította meg rá. - Gideon a halott férfi irányába nézett, akit épp most takartak le a helyszínelők, akik pár pillanattal ezelőtt érkeztek a helyszínre Jason hívására.

- Lehetséges.

* * *

A csapat tagjai az üvegen keresztül figyelték a megfigyelőszobában alvó két alakot. Derek és Garcia biztonságban voltak, most már fellélegezhettek, bár tudták, hogy beletelik egy kis időbe, mire fel fogják dolgozni a történteket. Az ügynek vége volt, de a feszültség mégis belevegyült a kora estébe. Nem tudott egyikük sem nyugton maradni.

- Elmegyek, és iszom egy kávét. Kér valaki? - kérdezte az összekötő tiszt. Prentiss és Hotch bólintott.

JJ felállt, és elindult a büfé felé. Reid, aki eddig szúrós tekintettel, összeszorított szájjal Gideont figyelte, hirtelen felpattant.

- Veled megyek!

Elviharzott Jennifer mellett, léptei éles visszhangot vertek a csendes folyosón. Ez megtorpanásra késztette JJ-t. Bocsánatkérően visszanézett Jasonre, majd utána indult.

- Remélem, már nem sokáig fogja ezt csinálni - sóhajtotta fáradtan Prentiss.

- Szerintem hamarosan lehiggad - nyugtatta meg Hotch.

- Hát, nem tudom - dörzsölte meg a fájó halántékát Gideon, miközben járkálni kezdett. - Lehet, hogy sohasem békél meg. Az apjának sem tudta soha megbocsátani, hogy elment.

- De ez más - bizonygatta Aaron.

- Szerintetek rendbe jönnek? - kérdezte hirtelen Emily.

A hatalmas üvegablakra tapasztotta a kezét, és a két barátját figyelte, akik most olyan védtelennek tűntek, ahogyan még sohasem látta őket. Hangja bizonytalan volt, és kissé remegett. Hotch mondani akart neki valamit nyugtatásképpen, de Gideon megelőzte, odalépett, és megfogta az aggódó nő kezét.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy igen. Mindketten nagyon erősek. - Emily bólintott, de az aggodalom nem tűnt el a szeméből.

- Jobb lenne, ha pihennél egy kicsit - szólt Hotch.

- Igazad lehet - ásított egyet a nő. - Megkeresem a többieket.

Amint a léptei elhaltak, Hotch a Dereket és Garciát figyelő Gideonhoz fordult.

- Képesnek érzed magad rá, hogy újra visszatérj a csapatba?

- Nézd, Hotch, nem hiszem, hogy valaha is igazán képes leszek rá, hogy igazán visszatérjek, de ez az ügy megmutatta, hogy a csapat képes túltenni magát a nehézségeken, így talán én is túl leszek a fájdalmamon, ha újra együtt dolgozhatok ezekkel a tehetséges emberekkel, feltéve, hogy lesz elég türelmetek hozzám.

Percekig csak nézték egymást, sokféle érzést kiolvashattak egymás tekintetéből, végül Hotch bólintott, Gideon pedig halványan elmosolyodott, majd visszafordult az ablak felé.

* * *

A temető csöndjét csak a lépteik zaja törte meg, amibe madárcsicsergés vegyült. A nap kegyetlenül a tudtukra adta, hogy az idő igenis megy tovább, még akkor is, ha elveszítettünk valakit.

Szótlanul mentek előre, aztán megálltak az úticéljuk előtt. A szépen faragott, mégis elegáns, egyszerű sírkő előtt, ami pontosan olyan volt, mint az, aki itt nyugodott.

**David Rossi  
1952-2008  
Élt 56 évet**

Alatta egy idézet kapott helyet, amit Hotch választott, és ami az itt maradottaknak üzent:

_„Mit számít, hogy többé nem tündököl  
Az a fény eltűnt a szemem elől,  
Az óra vissza sose jő  
Mikor nyílt a virág, pompázott a mező;  
Nem szomorkodunk,  
Az ad erőt, ami megmarad"  
(Wordsworth)_

Percekig némán álltak tisztelegve kollégájuk és barátjuk előtt. A csendben csak Reid szipogása hallatszott és JJ halk szavai, aki megpróbálta megnyugtatni őt. A többiek tartották magukat, nem mozdultak, kivéve Garciát, aki a közösen készíttetett virágcsokrot helyezte a sírra. Gideon megvárta, míg visszaáll a többiek mellé, aztán megszólalt:

- Nem ismertelek nagyon, ezért nem tudom, milyen ember voltál valójában. Csak azt tudom, mert látom, hogyha közbenézek, hogy a barátaid nagyon szeretnek. Nyugodj békében David Rossi.

Garcia a könnyei között, Derekre nézett. Kedvese alig láthatóan biccentett. Volt még egy hely, ahová el kellett menniük, egy másik sírhoz, egy másik temetőben. Le kellett zárniuk a múltat. Búcsúzásképpen intettek a barátaiknak, és elindultak életük egy fájdalmas fejezetének lezárása felé.

Útközben egyikük sem szólt. Derek megjátszott nyugalommal adta át magát a vezetésnek, és rezignáltan figyelte az utat, Garcia ezzel szemben maga volt a kétségbeesés.

A fenébe! Még mindig félek tőle! Pedig már nem bánthat senkit. Akkor miért?

Körmei idegesen doboltak a kocsi oldalán, monoton ritmusra, ami már szinte üres volt, mint a metronóm, ami csak ütemet ad, de a dallamot még meg kell tölteni élettel. Penelope abban a pillanatban nem érezte magát élőnek, csak egy húsdarabnak, aki próbál szembenézni valamivel, amivel több éven át nem tudott, és amit leginkább önmagában kellett keresnie.

Egy újabb koppanás ujjai mozgása nyomán, és már mozdult is volna újra, de hirtelen lefogták a kezét:

- Ezt fejezd be, kérlek!

Derek hangja ideges volt, a nő annyira elmélyedt saját gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy kedves lefékezte az autót.

- Sajnálom.

Morgan nem mondott semmit, de szemében bocsánatkérés látszott.

Ez a temető sokkal kisebb volt és rendezetlenebb, mint a rendőrtemető egyenletes, szinte már megtervezett, mérce pontosságú elrendezése.

Pár percig kanyarogtak a sorok között, míg végül megtalálták a keresett sírt.

Gregory Pilinszky  
1973-2008  
Élt 35 évet

A fakó, szürke márványsír teljesen eltért Rossi fehér márványból faragott sírjától, amin szabadon csillant meg a napfény. Ezt a sírt viszont egy fa árnyéka takarta el az éltető sugaraktól, mintha lakója még holtában sem viselné el a fényt.

Garciának annyi mondanivalója lett volna, de nem tudta kimondani őket, így csak magában vívódott.

Annyi mindent szeretnék neked mondani, kérdezni, de most, amikor itt vagyok, nem megy. Miért tetted? Lehetett volna másként is, ugye?

Folytak az arcán a könnyek, és már remegett az indulattól, de még mindig nem tudott megszólalni. Derek hasonló dolgokon ment keresztül, de még Garciának sem akarta megmutatni az érzelmeit, gyengeségét. Elfordult a sírtól, és tekintette valahová a semmibe meredt.

- Miért kellett megölnöd őket miattam? - szakadt ki belőle hirtelen az indulat.

A hisztérikus szavak élesen törtek utat maguknak a csendben, aztán lassan elhaltak, és már csak a halk sírásuk hallatszott.

A könnyfátyolon át Garcia meglátott valakit a sír felé közeledni. Megérintette Derek karját. A férfi egy gyors mozdulattal megtörölte az arcát, csak aztán fordult felé. Penelope remegő kézzel a táskájába nyúlt, és két tárgyat vett ki belőle. A rideg kőre tette őket a virágok közé. A kobrát formázó gyűrű és az ezüstdíszítésű pisztoly elütött a növények lágy szépségétől. A nő egy pillanatig meredten nézte őket, de az egyre közeledő léptek zaja hamar kirántotta a révedésből. Jelezte Dereknek, hogy indulhatnak. Halványan érzékelte, hogy egy idős nő áll meg a sírnál, és a kezébe veszi a tárgyakat, de aztán elfordította a fejét, és ujjait összefűzte kedvese ujjaival. Gyengéden végigsimított a csonka gyűrűsujjon. Egyszerre néztek le az összefonódott kezeikre, aztán egymásra néztek. Szemükben megnyugvás és az egymás iránt érzett szeretet fénylett. Elindultak, hogy folytassák az életüket, fájdalmakkal telve ugyan, de együtt. Ebben a pillanatban ez volt a legfontosabb a világon.

_"Egy sír felett a legkeserűbb könnyeket azokért a szavakért ejtjük, amiket nem mondtunk ki, s azokért a tettekért, amiket nem tettünk meg."_ - Henriett Bichesto

**Vége**


End file.
